The Hell of Being Room Mate with a Clown
by cynthia lowell
Summary: a very, very annoying clown. Title may change. This story was made by me and my friend inaudiblescream


**INVASION OF THE UNICORN**

CHAPTER 1

It was Gilbert's first day at his new school and he was beginning his third year in high school, as usual he was quite late. He was running down the stairs, ready to leave as he suddenly fell down hitting his head, his face finally after two days meeting his old friend the floor. As he got up he stared at the floor and said "It's been a while." as if mocking him.

He walked into the kitchen grabbed a sandwich briefly wondering if he should put anything on it but decided against it because he was running late.

He ran out of the door forgetting his food and forgetting to lock the door, when he was for once trying to reach the school in time.

But of course fate was as always against Gilbert, on his way to school he stumble upon a cute little kitty, it was the cutest cat he'd ever seen in his pathetic useless life: It's grey fur was shining in the sun, it had a beautiful red ribbon hugging his neck. It seemed carefree and quite harmless. Gilbert, disgusted, ran away, rather taking a much longer way to school than he expected as the kitten was taking it's sweet time on his path. _Devil's spawn._

As Gilbert finally reached the school everyone was staring and whispering things most likely about him . "It's the new guy,"

He stood awkwardly as something ran him down. He looked up from his position from the floor noticing a brown haired girl yelling at some other girl who seemed to have no idea what in the world she was talking about. "Arisu, you don't do that to people!" Before he could register who was talking he was run down by just another person.

"oh, it's you Gil." Gil looked up as he heard someone say his name. In front of him stood a familiar short boy with blond hair.

"Oz."

"Who'd knew you'd be in my class? haha," Oz laughed as Gil finally got his ass up from the ground, rubbing his head after hitting it 3 times already.

"Yeah..." "Who's this seaweed headed guy?" The brown haired girl said, glaring daggers at him. "Gil's my childhood friend, Arisu." Alice huffed a 'whatever' and sat down by her desk, crossing her arms and pulling her legs on the desk.

The bell rung and a tall blonde haired man walked in to the classroom, settling down by the front desk scanning the classroom in silence. Gil felt a shiver running down his back as the mans eyes landed on him. He kept staring with a serious expression on his face, as he suddenly smiled and winked at him.

The teacher was just about to say something of quite importance as the door suddenly slammed open to reveal a a young girl with long strawberry blond hair dragging a pretty beat (as his eyes was formed as an x) up guy behind her with snow white hair and blood coloured eyes. She threw him on the desk with the window right beside Gil, as she her self sat down on the seat behind the beaten up boy pretending like nothing happened at all.

The silence filled the air, only to be broken by Jack their new teacher. "Sooo... let's begin with a surprise test!" he said with a big dorky smile on his face. "You can't possible do that on the first day of school" everyone complained and with a pout on his face their new teacher looked down in disappointment.

After the surprise test everyone understood that this would be a horrifying year. Just as everyone was about to find their food jack was announcing who was going to share rooms with each other.

"Okey, now it time to find out who you guys going to suffer with this terrific year." Jack said with the same dorky smile on his face as his started to call up the different names.

"Oz and Alice"

"Jippi!" said Oz as he jumped off his chair and fell down with his butt sticking up in the air, making the whole class laugh except for Jack of course being the man he was ignored Oz.

"Sharon and Alyss."

Alyss and Sharon as polite as always smiled coldly at each other. Gil watching those two girls was the only one to see the cold smiles they sent each other, wondering why. Jack being the pedo he was, was still ignoring everyone except himself as he continued.

Gil picked up his lunch box, but it were no were to be found.

"Vincent and Ada"

Ada smiled as she heard who she was going to share room with for one whole year, while Vincent smiled back obvious to everyone except Ada that he was clearly not amused. Jack clearly enjoying Vincent's despair smiled evilly at him as he again continued on his quest to make his students life's miserable.

"Elliot and Leo"

As always was Leo all to caught up in his book to hear anything of what was said and Elliot just made a random 'huff' sound in the back of his throat. Jack clearly disappointed with Elliot and Leo's reaction continued as always (to everyone's disappointment).

"Echo and Lotti"

Echo didn't say anything, but Lotti answered with a small smirk.

"Liam and Cheshire"

Liam pushed his glasses a little way up his nose and Cheshire just meowed. Jack then smiled evilly again, content with himself and he read the last pair.

"Gilbert and Break."

He wasn't quite sure who that was, but he assumed it couldn't be as bad as his former room mates. Break of course already knew who his room mate was going to be, smiling a little smile only Sharon saw.

"If you do not know your room mate, then make sure you do ...have fun." The bell rung again and the class was dismissed.

All the different schools Gil had been on before he was so unlucky to always have to share a room with what turned out to be gay guys. Apparently his looks always attracted gay people, but he had no luck with girls.

In the school break he looked around for his room mate. He wasn't even sure how he looked, so he decided to ask his friend Oz. "Who is Break?" Gil poked Oz in the shoulder shyly as Oz was standing in a group chatting.

"Someone looking for me?~" He heard someone ask behind him, but got no time to turn around as the owner of the voice suddenly crept up around him, hugging him from behind and pulling him slowly away from Oz and the others. Slowly letting go, backing of.

Gil slowly turned around staring on the white haired boy as he asked. "who are y-" "My name is Break" he said as he flipped his hair in a girly fashion. _'So that is Break... charming...'_

"So, are you hungry?"Break asked after he was done with one his fabulous hair flips. Before Gil could answer, Break dragged Gil by his arm done to the cafeteria.

When they reach the cafeteria they sat down on a table where the girl with strawberry blond hair sat eating her food. "Xerx-nii where have you been? and who is this?" she asked her eyes staring at Gil with a soft smile on he lips.

"This is my new room mate Gil-chan, he's going to eat with us." "I noticed you didn't bring your lunch in your hurry to school, so you can have some of mine." as he said that he pushed Gil down on the bench, smiling and then casually giving him his lunch box.

Gil opened the box that revealed 3 heart shaped candies with each a different sentence like "I love you," or "Unicorn love," '. . . ' an awkward silences filled the air as Gil saw those hearts. He slowly put the box on the table, pushing it away from himself.

"Don't have an appetite?" "Em, no, can you show me our room?" _'I really don't hope we have to share a bed to now..._..' "Of course, follow me." Gil followed Break as he led him to their new room.

When they finally reached their room Break led Gil inside. What Gil saw when he got in the room shocked him.

The whole room filled with colourful candy paper, a unicorn poster hanging on the wall, Break's bed unmade with a little doll on the edge of the bed. Books lying everywhere except where it was supposed to be, on the desk, and a rainbow T-shirt hanging over his chair.

'... please don't be gay... please don't be gay... please don't be gay...' Gil thought as he saw the room.

Gil walked in to the room asked "Is this my side?" "Yes, of course it is." Break said as he walked over to his bed picking up his little doll and putting it on his head as he said "Look Emily, we have a new room mate."

To Gil surprise the doll started cackling back "That pussy guy there? You can't be serious, kukukuku"

After Gil pulled him self together after hearing a doll talk. He walked over to his part of the room offended by what that little doll, called Emily had said about him.

He pushed all of the candy paper off of his bed, as he laid his own stuff carefully down on the bed. Hiding his gun behind his back as he walked over to the closet lying it under a pile of cloth.

"You know you don't have to hide it?" Gil turned around as he heard what Break said, As to his dismay as he turned around Break was holding his gun in his own hands . "How did you get that gun?" "Well I took it of course Gil-chan. What else did you except?"

"You took it, how did you do that?" Gil said with an angry expression on his face. "I took it." Break answered with a smile playing on his lips. Gil felt the anger rising inside, this guy was pissing him off, and the only thing he wished for was to strangle the guy with all his might, but he knew he couldn't.

Gil stared staring on the unicorn poster as he asked "I-is it by any chance you attracted to guys? I mean it's okey, it's normal" "What, are you flirting with me?" Break asked pleased by Gil's reaction as he started to blush a little and got an angry expression once again. "Nono, Gil, I'm not gay. I was just kidding with you silly-gilly" "Don't call me silly-gilly! And what do you mean about that!"

"What I mean is that you're my new teasing target, Congratulations!" Break said with a big smile on his face, his voice suddenly changing, as he said that. He walked over to the unicorn poster ripped it down from the wall and took the rainbow T-shirt away.

The time went slow, but finally it was time to sleep, Gil got fast under his cover trying to fall asleep as fast as he could, wanting to get away from Break and his annoying doll, Emily as fast as possible. Staring at the Satan's offspring for a second before he fell asleep.

Two days later (weekend)

Night turned into day, and as Gil woke up the first thing he saw was a cat right in front of him. He screamed trying to get the horrible creature off him, but instead something much larger fell down, and on the floor holding the kitten was Break. "Ouch, That wasn't nice Gilbert-kun, throwing me off when I only wanted to show this cute little kitty." "That cat is everything but cute! It's evil, evil I tell you, just look at it, it stands all over it that it wants to kill me!"

"This little cat? This cute little cat? And you're certain I'm harmless?" "Of course you're not harmless, but that cat is much more evil than you!" "Is that a challenge?" "Of course not!" Gil said, panic showing over his whole face. Break chuckled when he saw Gil panic.

"Hey, why are you wearing my jacket?" "Oh, when I was going out it was raining, and I don't have any jacket so I borrowed yours, I hope you don't mind" Break said smiling a cute a little smile. "And why are you wearing my hat, and why do you have my gun?" " I borrowed you hat 'cause it was funny and your gun in case I have to shot someone." Break said trying to act innocent, definitely not getting the role.

"And what is that horrible monster doing her?" "Well, when I went out for a walked in the rain, I saw this poor little kitty soaking wet outside, with nowhere to go, so I took it with me here" Break said still trying to act innocent, but still failing. "It has a collar with her name and address, of course she has somewhere to go!" Gil said, unable to hold the annoyance out of his voice.

After Break had played with the little kitty awhile he suddenly said to Gil. "Gilbert-kun, me and the cat s hungry, but we have nothing to make food with." "then go buy something." "But someone have to watch the cat, and I'm sure you don't want too." Gil answered smiling his evil smile, still trying to fake an innocent expression.

Gil got up, grabbed his jacket, and quickly walked out the door on his way to buy some food. When Gil came to the store he saw a big paper box outside it, and to his surprise inside the paper box sat a familiar person. Inside the paper box sat non other then his new teacher Jack, begging for money and food.

Gil walked over to Jack curious why Jack was sitting in a big paper box. "Hey, Jack-sensei, what are you doing in a paper box?" Gil asked as ha stood beside Jacks box. Jack looked up as he heard someone talk to him and answered. "Well isn't it obvious? I live her of course. What else should I do her?" "Live here? Why do you live here? Don't you have an apartment to live in?"

"An apartment, of course not, I don't get any money for taking care of my students asses. So here I have to be, begging for some money and food to survive." "Ehm, okey, well I have to go now, stomach is calling." Gil said as he walked as fast as he could into the store trying to not seem suspicious. Inside the store Gil found everything he needed to make a good meal out of.

When he was done shopping he went out eating on a piece sandwich, when he once again saw Jack sitting in his big paper box. "Hey, you're going to eat that?" Jack yelled, obvious to want some of it himself. "Hey!" But Gil just ignored him and went home.

Upon arriving to his room

As Gil walked into their room, he quickly made his way to their kitchen, starting to make food. Break being the curious person he was followed him into the kitchen watching Gil being to prepare the food. But to Break's dismay, he didn't use any sugar. "Gil, what do you think you're doing?" "I'm making food?" Gil answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. "You can't make food without sugar! That's illegal, it's not allowed." Break answered, not wanting food without sugar in it.

After Break tasted Gil's the food

"Well if you're just content complaining against me, you might as well take part in doing it yourself!" Gil yelled slamming a book of recipes on the table, after yet another bad review about "untasteful" and "salty" cooking coming from his noisy room mate. "You don't put sugar on spare rips. That's common knowledge, Break! It's reasonable that it would not taste with such a seasoning."

"Then I suppose you shouldn't cook such a gruesome thing. I might've died." Gil snorted; as if. "At least I'd faint and terrible life on the hospital bed. You do realize they don't serve sweets there, right?" Break faked a pout.

Gil sighed heavily, passing the book of recipes to Break harshly. "Then you may have the honour of cooking today." He announced catching Break slightly off guard.

"Very well,"

Their new cook reached for the sugar, some what appeared to be random ingredients for cakes (and certainly not for dinner) such as milk, eggs, strawberries (to Break's delight), skittles, cocoa, cheese and for the sake of a healthy meal, some potatoes and lettuce. Gil already knowing full well where this was heading.

Break searched for a bowl to put it in, not so carefully pouring milk into it (not bothering to check how much) followed by the whole bag of cocoa powder, which led to his realization that he needed a much larger bowl. …Which caused the source of a whole chain of disasters.

He tried to reach for a bigger bowl, but had to make do with to either use a chair as support, or ask a certain raven for help. He glared at the bowl mocking him for the shelf on the top right. Pssht, he didn't need that bowl, he'd just use two small ones, it was basically the same anyway.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Gil asked from his seat by the table, taking a moment to peek at Break's creations of a new species from his puddle of dull and boring homework. Break was causing a ruckus cutting up salad: cutting anywhere and anything, but on the actual object. He accidentally managed to cut his fingers in the process.

"Oh my…" He reached for the pack of band aids in a half assed attempt to heal the small cuts, hoping Gil wouldn't walk in on him, he most certainly didn't need that wimp's pity. After patching up every inch of his hands he continued, hatched the eggs and threw them in the bowls, doing the cliché mistake of dropping the shell along.

"Do you perhaps want help with that?" Gil said with irony and slight annoyance, pointing at the potatoes Break made a great difficulty to peel.

"I'm quite alright," He replied, dismissing him. Instead of gently peeling the top layer off, he clumsily shrugged the layers off and all of it's inside contests along with. "Look, that's not how you do it." Gil grabbed his wrists to stop him from torturing yet another potato. He stood directly behind Break, his head nearly resting in between Break's neck and head because of the height difference. "It's called peeling for a reason." He reasoned, taking hold of Break's hands and guiding them; he picked up another potato and began to peel it's top layer. Break huffing slightly, sticking his tongue at Gil in disapproval once finished.

"Now you do it." Gil let go of his hands, trusting him to be able to do what Gil just taught him.

Break glared at the unpeeled potatoes. After a moment of silence he pushed them away, saying: "Come to think of it I'm no fan of vegetables," He threw the bag of potatoes in the trash can as he spoke. "And they're no good mixed with sugar." Gil tried to stop Break from pouring the unnecessary food in the trash, but Break just pulled it further away from him. "Not to mention potatoes should be stopped being sold as it's highly inconvenient to prepare." Gil sighed, that was that dollar.


End file.
